What if Dead Man's Blood
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Luther had taken two seconds to pick up the Colt before going after Sam? Chapter 6 of 6 up.
1. Sam's POV

What if Luther had taken 2 seconds to pick up the Colt before going after Sam?

Sam's POV

Sam and Dean jumped out of the Impala and ran to the edge of the woods where they knew their dad was negotiating with vampires. As soon as they arrived at the top of the hill where they could see the road, they saw their father being thrown into his truck. Dean looked at Sam and nodded. Sam watched as Dean shot his crossbow twice and then as they had agreed, Sam ran down with his machete to behead the fallen vampires.

When Sam reached the bottom of the hill, concentrating on the vampires Dean had hit, he was met with an incredible force and knocked to the ground. He closed his eyes as the wind was knocked out of him. When he opened them, he saw the head vampire reaching down for him.

"No," he said, putting out his arms to fend him off. The vampire just knocked them away, and lifted Sam to his feet by his jacket. Sam felt the vampire's powerful arm encircle his neck, cutting off much of his air. He reached up and grabbed the vampire's arm, trying to pull it off, but it didn't budge He felt himself swinging around and was greeted by the sight of Dean spinning around to face them, after having picked up the machete that had gone flying out of Sam's hands when the vampire struck him down. If Sam had been capable, he would have sighed a breath of relief. But it would have been premature anyway.

"Don't, or I'll break his neck," the vampire threatened.

Sam saw Dean freeze. He saw the helpless look in Dean's eyes and knew then and there that there was nothing Dean could do to save him. And he certainly couldn't do anything. Just getting the occasional breath was a challenge. He was going to be killed by this vampire.

"Drop the blade," the vampire commanded next.

"Don't do it, Dean," Sam thought. If Dean dropped that blade, not only was he dead, but Dean and his dad as well. He was gratified when Dean didn't do it. Just kept looking at the vampire in defiance.

Then he felt the vampire tightening his grasp on his neck and lifting him slightly off the ground. Sam let out a pained grunt and then everything went black.


	2. Dean's POV

Dean's POV

As Dean let off the second of his arrows, he saw Sam running down the hill according to plan. But then Dean saw the head vampire approaching Sam from his blind side. Dean started running down the hill for all he was worth. He had to beat the vampire to Sam.

When he was only halfway there, he saw the vampire knocking Sam down, the machete flying out of his hands. Dean noted where the weapon fell and increased his pace. He hadn't thought that was possible. He reached the machete, bent down to pick it up and when he turned around to go after the vampire, he was met by the sight of the vampire with Sam in a tight choke hold.

"Don't, or I break his neck," the vampire threatened.

Dean froze. He had never been so scared for Sam in his entire life. This was the first time anything or anybody had actually used Sam as a shield.

"Drop the blade," the vampire commanded.

Dean just stood there. If he dropped the blade, Sam was still dead and so were he and his father. The vampire noticed his hesitation and increased the pressure on Sam's neck. Sam let out a pained grunt and his eyes closed as his hands fell away from the vampire's arm. Dean decided to drop the blade in the hopes the vampire would ease up on the pressure a bit. He took his right hand away from the blade and held it in front of him in a non-threatening gesture. He then leaned over and let the machete fall to the ground.

"Please," Dean said.

The vampire let up on Sam just a bit. Although Sam seemed to be unconscious, Dean could see that he just took in a huge breath of air. Dean was concentrating on Sam, and he almost missed that the vampire was saying something.

"You people, why can't you leave us alone?" We have as much right to live as you do."

Dean wasn't sure how to answer that. What answer would get Sam released safe and sound? He was still pondering that when the alpha female spoke up from behind him.

"Luther, the other one's awake."

Dean saw Luther turn in the direction of his father, but Dean's eyes never left Sam. He was afraid if he stopped looking at Sam, he would stop breathing.

"Why don't you come on over and join your friend," Luther invited.


	3. John's POV

John's POV

"That was a nice move," the vampire said. "You almost made it."

John wondered what the vampire was talking about, when all of the sudden Kate struggled out of her ropes and hit him. Luther ran up and threw John into the car, the Colt flying to the ground, in the process.

John woke up to the sound of a pained grunt. He would know that sound anywhere. "Sammy," he whispered. He looked over to where he remembered the Colt falling. There was nothing there. He heard someone talking.

"You people, why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

John started to inch his way forward, hoping to be able to get some advantage on the vampires, when he heard a female voice. "Luther, the other one's awake."

John looked up to see Kate looking right at him and smiling. He then looked over to Luther, who was turning to look at him.

"Why don't you come on over and join your friend," Luther said.

John slowly stood up and made his way to Dean's side. He noticed that Dean hadn't stopped looking at Luther. John followed his gaze and noticed that Sam wasn't moving. Was he dead? He then noticed that Sam's chest was rising and falling and briefly closed his eyes in relief.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"What do I want? You're the ones who are attacking us." Luther explained.

John didn't have an answer to that, so for Sam's sake, he remained silent.

"This is interesting," Luther said. "There are three of you and I have three choices. I can let you live, kill you, or turn you into vampires. I'm going to let you choose."

John was confused. Was this a trick question? "Um, let us live sounds good."

Luther laughed. "I meant, I let one live, kill one, and turn one. You choose."

John paled. How could he choose between his sons like that? "And if I don't choose?" he asked stalling for time.

"I kill you all, nice and slow. If you choose, the one I kill, I'll do it quick and painless. You have three seconds."

John made the only choice he could.


	4. Dean POV 2

Dean's POV

"I meant I let one live, kill one, and turn one. You choose," Luther said to Dean's dad.

Dean was wondering what his father would do. Obviously he would choose to let Sam live. But who would he have the vampire turn. Dean would rather die than become a vampire, but he figured his dad probably felt the same way.

"And if I don't choose?" his dad was asking.

"I kill you all, nice and slow. If you choose, the one I kill, I'll do it quick and painless. You have three seconds."

Dean realized he was holding his breath.

"Dean lives, turn Sam, and kill me," John answered.

"Dad, no!" Dean yelled. "Save Sam."

"Dad, huh? I had no idea you were father and sons. Makes It all the more fun. This one is Sam, I take it," Luther said, shaking Sam a little.

Dean saw his father nod out of the corner of his eye. "OK, then, him first," Luther said.

"No, please," Dean said.

"Sorry, your father has made his decision. Kate, come watch these two. Everybody else back to the nest."

Dean watched as the other vampires piled into two cars and left. Kate walked up to him and put her hands on his neck. "Baby, we are going to have so much fun."

Dean had never felt so repulsed. "Get off me," he said, trying unsuccessfully to shove her away. He had to get to Sammy. Luther was lowering him to the ground.

"Leave him alone," John said.

Good, his father was finally doing something about this. Maybe he would change his mind and have the vampires turn him instead and save Sam.

"You said you would let him go," John added.

So, he was talking about him and not Sam. Like he cared what happened to himself if Sam was going to be a vampire for eternity…or until someone chopped off his head.

"No," Luther answered. "I said I would let him live. Vampires have been known to keep human slaves, you know."

"No, that wasn't the deal," John said.

Luther looked up at Dean and smiled. "Maybe I'll let Sam here be your overseer. The new ones are always the cruelest." With that, he picked up the machete and cut his arm. Placing the machete back on the ground, he raised his arm above Sam's mouth to let the blood drip in.


	5. Sam POV 2

Sam's POV

Sam awoke to the sight of a bleeding arm above his head. He knew what that meant and realized he had only seconds to stop it. The vampire didn't appear to be paying attention but was leering up at someone else. Sam used his distraction to grab the machete that was right next to him and in one motion lifted it up and beheaded the vampire.

"NO!" he heard Kate scream.

He looked up and saw John trying to pry her off of Dean. Sam saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye and realized that the Colt was sticking out of Luther's waistband. Kate was too preoccupied with his father and brother to take any note of him. He grabbed the gun and took careful aim.

"Drop," he yelled.

Both his father and brother managed to drop out of the way giving him a clear shot of the vampire. He took it, hoping against hope that the thing actually worked. The bullet hit the vampire straight in the heart, and for a moment nothing happened. Then she started to flash red all over her body and fell down.

His father looked at him and smiled. "I wished you hadn't wasted a bullet, but I'm glad we're all walking away from this in one piece."

Sam smiled back. He looked over at his brother who was giving his father a dirty look. He wondered what that was all about. Then, Dean looked down at him and knelt down.

"Are you OK, Sammy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you guys?" Sam asked.

"We're fine," Dean answered, as he helped Sam up. Once up, Sam realized he didn't have much strength and leaned on Dean.

"Where's the Impala?" John asked.

"Over the hill," Dean answered.

"Truck's right here. Sam should come with me. He's still weak."

Sam noticed Dean hesitate and give his dad that look again. Something must have happened while he was out. "No, he's coming with me," Dean said.

"Dean, I'd rather go with dad. I don't know that I can make it back over the hill right now," Sam said, wondering what the big deal was.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Dean answered, and helped him over to the truck. He helped Sam get settled and then shut the door and turned to his father.


	6. John Pov 2

John's POV

When Dean had gotten Sam settled and turned toward John, he knew he was in for it.

"Dad, how could you?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you have no idea how hard it was to make that decision. I hope you're never in that situation, but if you are, then maybe you can understand," John tried to reason with him without letting too much info out.

Dean just shook his head and headed off in the direction of the Impala. John turned away and got in the truck.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What's with you and Dean?"

John hesitated. He didn't want to tell Sam that he had chosen Dean over him and he assumed Dean wouldn't tell him either. "Dean's just mad because he didn't think I handled the situation right," John finally answered. That was true enough.

"How?" John had forgotten that Sam was like a two year old when it came to asking questions. He was never satisfied and had to dig deeper and deeper. "Just with the negotiations with the vampire, to get you back safe and sound. You may have noticed when you woke up, it wasn't going too well."

"But why is Dean mad at you?" Sam persisted.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore." John yelled. "I almost lost you, Sam. Do you know how that made me feel? What were you thinking? You disobeyed a direct order."

Why do I always have to yell at him when I'm scared? John wondered. Looking over at Sam, he immediately regretted his words, but he was never one for apologizing to his sons and he wasn't going to start now. Plus, at least he wasn't asking any more questions. John knew things about Sam he wasn't ready to reveal to anyone, especially his sons.

They arrived back at the cabin and John got out of the truck and headed inside. Sam followed slowly. John looked back and noticed that Sam seemed to be in a bit of pain. "Why don't you get some sleep? You're probably really sore," John said gently, trying to make up for his outburst earlier.

Sam nodded and lay down on the bed. Dean came in, looked at Sam and smiled. "Can I talk to you outside, Dad?" he asked when he had torn his eyes away from Sam.

John reluctantly followed Dean outside. "Look," he started before Dean could say anything, "It is impossible for a parent to choose between his children. I love you both, and if anything ever happened to either of you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I know, Dad. I realized on the drive over, I was wrong to yell at you. But, I still don't understand the choice you made. You always told me keeping Sam safe was the most important thing," Dean persisted.

John sighed. "Not more important than you. Can we please just drop this?" John begged. He didn't want to let slip the demon's plans for Sam and Dean apparently was picking up bad habits from Sam. Earlier he had defied him, he disobeyed a direct order and now he was going all Spanish Inquisition.

"OK," Dean said. John was surprised, but when he looked at Dean's face, he realized that Dean was seeing something in his face that told him to back off. He was grateful for that. They went back in and watched Sam sleep, neither one wanting to think about what they had almost lost.


End file.
